Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system coupling mechanisms, and more particularly to an information handling system hinge and flexible cover.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems generally are built in small portable housings having intergrade input/output devices to accept end user inputs and an integrated power sources, such as a rechargeable battery. Tablet and smartphone information handling systems are typically built in a planar housing having a touch screen display disposed on one side that accepts inputs as touches made to the display. Laptop or convertible information handling systems typically include an integrated keyboard that accepts end user inputs to support use cases where the end user inputs greater amounts of information, such as for word processing. Typical laptop and convertible configurations have a main housing that integrates the keyboard and a rotationally-coupled lid that integrates the display. A user rotates the lid to an open position to expose the display and keyboard when in use, and closes the lid to protect the display and keyboard when not in use. in some instances, the display in the lid includes a touchscreen so that the user can also perform inputs at the display, either rotated 90 degrees to a clamshell position or rotated 360 degrees to convert into a tablet.
Generally, portable information handling systems are designed to have a thin or low height profile to enhance portable usage cases. End users tend to prefer thin profiles that fit into purses, pockets or carrying cases that allow ready access to the information handling system when on the go. Unfortunately, low profile housings tend to provide less protection to components disposed in the information handling system. Further, in order to minimize the housing size, components within the information handling system are generally selected to have a minimal size. Low profile mechanical components tend to have increased cost and reduced robustness. One example of such a mechanical component is the hinge that rotationally couples the main housing and lid. Low profile housing components for convertible information handling systems that convert into a tablet with 360 degrees of rotation of a lid housing portion relative to a main housing portion generally include a hinge that rotates about a narrow point and has a minimal space within the housing portions. Both the hinge material and the attachment devices that couple the hinge to the housing, such as screws that couple to a housing structure, are built to have a minimal thickness. Thin material designs tend to have increased flex and create increased torsion across supported components. For example, a display disposed in a lid may twist slightly when touched or rotated resulting in damage to the display material. Increased flex of housing components tends to impact longevity of electrical components over time and also lead to mechanical failure of the housing components. Further, in order to meet mechanical requirements, multiple hinges are sometimes used resulting in suboptimal cable routing and increased costs.